


Requited

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Are her feelings for Chase Owens returned?





	Requited

Humiliation was your prevalent emotion. Oh, there was some anger and despair floating around, but if you had to pinpoint one it was definitely humiliation. Darting around a corner you ducked into a storage closet and slammed the door behind you. Sinking to the floor you buried your face against your knees as you relived the moment again and again. When this day had started you had never imagined you would wind up hiding in a closet by noon. Of course, you hadn’t expected Chase Owens to call you out on your crush either. 

Sitting in the cafeteria you had been enjoying your meal with a few of your friends when Chase had walked in with the rest of the Japan side of the Bullet Club. You would admit to staring as you were wont to do when you saw Chase. Over the seven months you had worked for New Japan your feelings for Chase had steadily grown. You had thought he and you were friends. You never hinted at your feelings certain they were unrequited. Apparently, you hadn’t hidden them as well as you had hoped. 

The Bullet Club had taken up the table next to yours insults and jokes flying with abandon as they usually did. You didn’t pay much attention until you heard your name. Head jerking up your cheeks had flushed as they realized they were teasing Chase about your little crush on him. Desperate to deflect you had spoken up.

‘I do not have feelings for Chase!” You had denied hotly wishing for the floor to swallow you whole as the attention of everyone at both tables was suddenly focused directly on you. 

“Everyone can tell you love me. It’s obvious” Chase had scoffed with a roll of his eyes and a loud laugh. As his words crashed over you, you felt sick to your stomach. He knew? You almost felt like you were going to hyperventilate pushing away from the table and running from the room ignoring the calls from behind you. 

That was how you had ended up crouched in a supply closet trying to talk yourself out of dying of embarrassment. You weren’t sure how much time had passed before there was a knock on the door. You flinched when the handle was rattled, and a groan of frustration sounded from the hall. 

“Y/N, please open up!” Another knock sounded as Chase’s voice floated through the steel door. “Please, just let me in so I can talk to you.” You stayed silent, not quite ready to face him after your humiliation. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m such a jerk. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Please just let me talk to you, face-to-face.” 

You bit your lip hand reaching for the door, unable to leave him begging in the hallway after his apology. Pulling the door open slightly you immediately lowered your head back to your knees as Chase entered. You could feel the heat emanating from him as he slid down the wall next to you. Silence reigned for several moments as each of you waited for the other to speak. Finally, you broke the ice.

“Thank you for apologizing.’ You said quietly. “I know you didn’t mean it as badly as it sounded. It was a shock to hear. I didn’t think I had been that obvious in my feelings. I never intended to make you feel uncomfortable and I completely understand if you want me to leave. The last thing I want to do is make your work life difficult. I can quit. I’ll find a new job.” You babbled on as Chase stared at you with a bemused expression. “I’m certain I can find something soon. I’ll be gone before you know it and you won’t ever have to think about me again. I’ll just be a thought. Or not even a thought. Cause why would you think about me? I mean that’s stupid. I just meant you won’t have to see me unless you think about me.” You winced as the words came about jumbled again. “But again, why would someone like you think about someone like me?” 

“Can you shut up for five seconds?” Chase finally interrupted you. Your eyes widened, and you looked at him embarrassment once again flushing your face. 

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled looking down at the concrete flooring. 

“Don’t apologize. I think you’re rambling is kind of cute.” He said making your head jerk up to see a wide smile on his face. The smile that had drawn you to him in the first place. It lit up his whole face and made his eyes shine. You adored it and were somewhat surprised to find it on his face at the moment. 

“You do?” You asked uncertainly giving him a small answering smile. 

“I do. I find a lot of things about you cute.” Chase said. “I love your sense of humor. Your smile takes my breath away. I like the way your blush sneaks down your neck.” 

You stared back at him at a loss for words. It almost sounded like Chase had a bit of a crush on you as well. 

“I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to say that like that.” Chase said. This time it was him who lowered his gaze, staring down at the floor as he continued. “I just panicked. Here I was planning to ask you out finally and you were saying you didn’t have feelings for me. Despite the guys constantly telling me that you were into me. I never wanted to embarrass you like that. I’m just stupid sometimes and don’t think before I talk.”

“You were going to ask me out?” You latched onto those words the rest of the speech unnecessary as you had already forgiven him with his first apology.

“I was.” Chase confirmed looking back up with a smile.

“You still going to?” You asked lightly, your smile growing as you waited for his response.

“I am.” He said with a nod.

“I’m looking forward to it.” You said pushing to your feet, Chase quickly rising and helping you up. 

“I’m going to do it properly. Not in a supply closet.” Chase said lifting your hand and pressing a kiss to it that had butterflies floating in your stomach. 

He turned and opened the door ushering you into the hallway. 

“I have a match, so I need to go get ready.” Chase said walking side-by-side with you. “But I’m going to come find you later and I’m going to ask a question and I hope your answer will be yes.”

He left you staring after him with stars in your eyes and knowing without a shadow of a doubt that your response would be a resounding yes.


End file.
